Talk:List of skill anomalies
Archives: * /archive 1 * /archive 2 * /archive 3 This needs a big update [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 21:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ;Assassin *Assassin skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Dervish *Dervish skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Elementalist *Elementalist skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Mesmer *Mesmer skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Monk *Monk skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Necromancer *Necromancer skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Paragon *Paragon skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Ranger *Ranger skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Ritualist *Ritualist skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Warrior *Warrior skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | columns=4 | allowcachedresults=true }} ;Common :Have fun. :) —Dr Ishmael 01:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Tomorrow i got a day off. Or how do you say that... Well I don't need to study so I might just actually start that list :) [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 14:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I went and broke it up by profession to make it a bit easier to work through. I tried doing that within DPL yesterday, but I couldn't make it work properly. :::Here's something else that might help - DPL that directly displays the contents of the anomaly template: *Dervish skills by attribute | namespace= | uses=Template:Anomaly | allowcachedresults=true | include={Anomaly}:1 | format=,* : ,\n, }} :::The only problem is that it only pulls the contents of the first template call on the page, so pages like Hamstring would be somewhat hamstrung (haw haw) by this. We should probably combine the anomalies on pages like that into a single template call anyway, but that's another project. —Dr Ishmael 15:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm I understand the problem, but I can't fix that, there stops my wiki-editing :x [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 09:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::To clarify what you noted in your edit summary: does normally handle PvP skills correctly, but because of the order of operations under DPL (it evaluates the templates first, then substitutes its own parameters like %PAGE%), it won't work properly in the DPL above. This is something that's annoyed me about DPL ever since Wikia installed it. :::::Oh well, at least you can still use this for analysis purposes as you rewrite the page. —Dr Ishmael 14:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Have you tried doing your dpl call using the old tags? It works almost the same, but with some subtle differences when handling templates. --JonTheMon 15:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) (Reset indent) Here's my code for the ritualist skills ;Ritualist category=Ritualist skills by attribute|*Ritualist skills by attribute namespace= uses=Template:Anomaly allowcachedresults=true include={Anomaly}:1 format=,* : ,\n, --JonTheMon 15:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) (re: "The only problem is that it only pulls the contents of the first template call on the page" -Ishmael) When there's two anomalies, it will put them on one line. Tested both Ishy's and Jon's code, same result. Am I misunderstanding something once more? --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Gee, I feel silly now - I totally didn't notice that before. And thanks to Jon for remembering the other format, that works too. category=Warrior skills by attribute|*Warrior skills by attribute namespace= uses=Template:Anomaly allowcachedresults=true include={Anomaly}:1 format=,* : ,\n, multisecseparators= ### :This adds '###' between multiple instances of the Anomaly template for a single skill, to make it obvious where this occurs. —Dr Ishmael 16:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel reassured my Reading skill English did not fail me :> ::I'm personally a sucker for dashes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Redundant = anomaly? Does redundancy in a description (Hamstring, Draw Conditions, etc.) really count as a skill anomaly? While I realize that, going by the straight definition of anomaly, yes, it is, I'd think in the context of Guild Wars we should reserve the label "skill anomaly" for cases where the description and effect deviate in some way. —Dr Ishmael 15:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I agree; redundancy could still be noted though, I suppose. 16:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe just put something in the "General" section about those, then? ::*A number of Prophecies-era skills that inflict conditions, especially warrior attack skills, needlessly restate the effects of the condition in their description. ::*Skills that interact with conditions often specify that they affect "negative conditions," a redundant description since there is no such thing as a "positive" condition. ::—Dr Ishmael 18:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::That seems like a good solution to me. If there are other specific redundancies they can be noted on the skills' pages. 21:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC)